Patronage incentive systems in a customer-retailer environment induce customer loyalty and provide stimulus for customers to enter into transactions with retailers who employ the incentive system. Patronage incentive systems encourage the customer to purchase services and products offered by a retailer by providing the customer with the opportunity to obtain, in addition to purchased goods or services, an opportunity to increase their savings potential.